godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Scylla
Scylla, also dubbed Titanus Scylla, is a prehistoric giant spider-squid-crab created by Legendary Pictures that appears in Legendary's 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan eventually bowing to Godzilla. Name "Scylla" refers to the female sea monster from Greek mythology, the daughter of Typhon - Monarch confirm that Titanus Scylla is named by the Ancient Greeks, who interpreted her as a sea monster.https://i.imgur.com/WOGbhJY.png It may also refer to the Scylla genus of swimming crabs, as parts of Scylla greatly resemble crabs, particularly her legs. "Scylla" may be derived from Spiga, another giant spider . Scylla also shares a near-similar name with Nerscylla, a giant spider monster from the Monster Hunter franchise, whose name was also derived from the Greek monster. Design Appearance Scylla is a giant arachnid-like Titan, with black coloration, six very long, bony, and lightly haired legs, each with two joints and ending with a claw. These legs are strong enough to tear through solid rock, and small spikes grow out of the first joint. Scylla's head is also surrounded by several squid-like tentacles, and unlike most spiders, she only has two eyes. Her anatomy is that of a squid and not of a spider, allowing her to survive and thrive underwater. Portrayal It is believed that Scylla is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, although the portrayal is currently undefined. Scylla moves much like an actual spider, but more steadily, and much more slowly (relative to size). She also has greater control over her individual legs. History ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters In ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Scylla is in a Monarch containment facility in a desert nearby oil rigs in Sedona, Arizona, being monitored by Monarch and designated "Titanus Scylla". After her file is briefly examined by Mark Russell, Scylla is woken by the calls of her new Alpha, Ghidorah, and she destroys the oil rig she was trapped under from underground. Along with the other Titans (excluding Godzilla, Mothra, and Kong), Scylla is sent to hunt, moving as a pack with the other Titans. Being summoned, Scylla later makes her way to Boston, but is unable to make it across America in time to help her Alpha, and so arrives to see Godzilla having killed Ghidorah. Scylla follows Rodan in bowing to Godzilla, her new Alpha. News reports later mention that, following the Boston battle, Scylla has retreated from humanity and is residing in a lake. According to the reports, Scylla is having a positive impact on the environment by slowing down the ice melting in Antarctica, stabilizing the world sea levels. Abilities Amphibious Nature Due to having an inner biology greatly resembling that of a squid, Scylla is capable of surviving and hunting both on land and in water. Strength and Combat Due to her lack of other limbs, Scylla fights using her legs. These legs and their spiky tips are strong enough to tear through solid rock and buildings with ease. Trivia *When Scylla was first shown in a trailer for Godzilla: King of the Monsters, she was widely believed to be Kumonga. **Scylla being located in Arizona can be interpreted as a reference to the scene where Kumonga attacked Arizona in Godzilla: Final Wars. *The outpost Scylla is contained in, Monarch Outpost 55, may be a reference to the 1955 Toho film Godzilla Raids Again, in a similar way to how Rodan and Mothra's Outposts are references to the years of the films they first appeared in. *In the novel, Scylla is mistakenly mentioned to have eight legs.https://imgur.com/gallery/vgvfz1G *Scylla appears to be the most popular Titan in-universe, as #Scylla is the most trending hashtag on Twitter after Monarch reveals Scylla's information to the world. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju